Learning To Love You
by TippierCoffee
Summary: LTLY 1/4. Takes place after INTERVIEWS. Sector V is going through a tough time and decommissioning is coming up, how will they all handle it? (REWRITTEN CH. 1/8)
1. Four's feelings

**Author: TippierCoffee**

**Disclaimer: I do in no way own, or claim the rights, to any of the characters of the show _Codename: Kids Next Door_. All credit goes to rightful owner Mr. Tom Warburton.**

**Invented birthdays of sector V members: Abigail "Abby" Lincoln: January 5th; Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.: February 2nd; Wallabee "Wally" Beetles: March 4th; Nigel Uno: April 1st; Kuki Sanban: May 3rd.**

**The LTLY series: 1. Learning To Love You; 2. Again; 3. Alone; 4. Ever After.**

* * *

Four's feelings.

The flight home had been impossibly silent, no one had said a word to each other, not even when they reached the living room of the tree house. They had just sat down some places in complete silence, even the wind outside seemed to not exist in this world anymore.

Numbuh four had positioned himself on the left arm of the sofa, his chin in his cupped hands. He stared ahead of him with empty eyes as his memory kept replaying Numbuh one taking off. A vortex opened inside of his gut and seemed to drag his heart downward in a strange way that was foreign to him. He kept hearing Numbuh two's teeth clatter together in a hollow manner, responding to the constant opening and closing of his mouth. If Hoagie had something to say he should just say it instead of making that horribly annoying sound.

"I can't believe it." Numbuh five finally managed to say; her voice hoarse and groggy. It sounded like she was doing her best to fight back the urge to cry. "I just—" a sigh escaped her lips "I think I'll go to my room."

She started dragging her feet after her, no one protesting to the fact she was going to leave. In all honesty Numbuh four himself felt like going to his room as well and just be left alone with his thoughts.

"I'll go too." Numbuh two's voice came, all its life sucked out of it. Flat and somber.

As they left their footsteps were the only sound in existence until they were gone; then it was just him and Numbuh three. He could hear her sigh heavily, and felt how his chest rose and sank painfully when he mimicked her. His eyes were burning and his cheeks felt numb yet painful, a dizziness which made his head ache had entered while they were flying towards the tree house after Nigel's departure; it had made him feel strangely air sick.

He had an eerie feeling of his stomach being sucked in and his ribs collapsing, his head was buzzing and burning, his cheeks pricked worse by each rapid breath he managed to heave in through flaring nostrils, and his eyes were becoming so full of moist it made him almost blind. There was nothing in the world he could do to stop the frenzy of emotions coursing through him, tightening around him, igniting him. Every millimeter felt on edge, as if he was being plugged onto something putting him out of control of anything going on around him; and inside of him.

Numbuh three's silent sobs from the other side of the couch made him turn his head to look at her. She looked defeated, her right leg crossed over her left, and her head buried into the arm of the couch between her own crossed arms. It made his heart sink into his guts for a moment and seemed to soften the thunderstorm inside of him for the briefest moment, just to replace it with something else he also had no idea what was. Something that didn't change the feeling of his stomach and ribs being pulled into a black hole, but it didn't make his heart follow, and he had the strangest urge to put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, though he wasn't too sure about what he would then do or say to calm her down. Every part of him still had that underlying monster hidden, waiting at a box full of dynamite, ready to blast it off with a single stroke of a matchstick.

Why had Numbuh one just left them? Sure, he had explained about stupid space kids in Canada—or wherever—having a bunch of parents and being more under control than the kids on the earth, but they could find someone else to help them; right?

A sigh escaped his lips which turned Numbuh three's attention to him, she looked almost pathetic. Her otherwise shimmering autumn eyes had turned watery, which made the colour in them seemingly dimmed down, her cheeks were painted with a glistening trail of never ending tears and her nose was a little snotty. She had her eyebrows raised in concern, which created wave-shaped lined on her forehead, and her usual smile had turned into a frown, so deep it made the middle of her chin curl in wrinkles.

Every now and again her nostrils would flare in a loud sniff, but other than that she was jut sitting there perfectly quiet looking at him. It was almost as if her eyes were trying to drill into him, and tell him something she couldn't manage to say for one reason o another. But what she wanted to say he didn't know, he wasn't even sure he wanted to know, or if she actually wanted to say something. Frustrated of everything going on around him, and the overwhelming feeling of helplessness, he ruffled his hair with a loud groan and got to his feet a little too fast. Blackness and lack of balance plowed into him, stayed for a second, and then disappeared—only leaving a trail of ever having existed inside of his mind.

"Forget this crud!" He grunted, wiping away tears he hadn't noticed coming. "I'll go to my room; this is dumb!"

When he started walking with heavy, angry, steady steps, he felt his chest starting to twist and burn, tightening and cramping. His throat felt like it was being stabbed on by nails, and he wasn't dumb enough to not know, that if he didn't pound something very soon he _would_ put it on the first person in his way. Which, at given moment, could only be Numbuh three as they were alone in the room. He hardly got to pass her though, before he felt her grab onto his sleeve, softly and unsure. Even though he could have easily tugged himself free of her pitiful grasp he found himself stopping in his tracks and look at her.

"What?" He demanded in a heavy sigh. He didn't mean to sound as annoyed as he had, but right now something inside him made him feel like he just needed to be alone so he could beat something up, while breaking down and screaming.

"Wo-won't you stay in here with me?" She sobbed silently, uncertainty underlining her soft voice.

"And do what; watch cruddy rainbow dorkies on TV? Forget it."

"No, I just don't want to be alone. Please?" She begged, new tears springing to her eyes, while she tightened her grip on his sleeve a little. A feeling of his interior being set on fire spread through his veins and his head started burning as well. If he didn't get out of here soon he_ would_ explode and say or do something horrible to her, which he would regret for the rest of his life—or until he left the Kids Next Door where he'd forget this ever happening.

"Let go." He tried to suppress the annoyance in his voice, which only resulted in him sounding mean and threatening. For a moment all the burning feelings of sadness, and the thrusting of his love-struck heart, got overrun with a subtle hint of regret, which made it feel like he was drowning in an ocean of a million of different emotions. Emotions he didn't know how to control, but he knew how to make them go away. However Numbuh three kept holding on tightly, and he had to try again, this time it was much more difficult to control his voice. "Let. Go."

It was all becoming too much. He couldn't breathe and Kuki certainly was _not_ making it any better. She had enforced his heart to thrust against his ribcage, and it just made breathing that much more difficult, which made calming down, and trying to pretend he could control anything, so much harder. He would end up hurting her if she didn't respect his need to be alone soon. He could come back to comfort her when he had calmed down—or something.

"Why won't you stay here?" She whined, only adding to his frustration. Didn't she understand he wanted, no _needed_ to be alone?

"Kuki. Please." The fuse was running out, the dynamite would soon explode, he would go berserk, and she would be the victim.

She stood up and hugged him into her, crying silent tears. They prickled down his neck, warm and moist, and then, the fuse ran out. Everything inside of him burst before turning him blind with frustration and sadness. Any attempt to control his temper was lost completely at that moment, becoming as fake as an illusion, and the volume of his voice rose to a beastly roar.

"I. Said. LET GO 'A ME!" The beast inside him controlled everything he did. It grabbed a hold of her shoulders, tightened its grip which made her wince while new tears he had triggered started showing, and then the monster made him do something he'd never forgive himself for. It made him push her hard to the floor so she landed with a loud thump.

A tear rolled down each of her eyes as she looked up to him with a very hurt expression, which made him realize what he had just done in a fit of blind rage. Rage that took over him for three seconds but would change everything between him and Numbuh three. Ashamed of his actions, angry he hadn't been able to stop himself, and sad he had hurt one of his best friends, Wally started backing away. Everything within him shattered, and tears ran to his eyes while he heard how Numbuhs two and five came running to the living room. He only just got to hear Numbuh five asking a crying Numbuh three what had happened before he turned on his heel, with such a speed he almost tripped over himself, and then he ran to his room.

Once he got inside he impatiently slammed the door behind him, jumped to his boxing ring—almost falling over— turned on his training bot, and started pounding, and pounding, and pounding. Flashes of his childhood friend and sector leader, Nigel Uno, taking off in the space ship appeared before his eyes, and as he kept hitting the training bot furiously the image of Numbuh three falling hard to the ground, because he has pushed her, started showing.

Suddenly his pace slowed and the robot landed a few good punches to his face. With eyes full of tears, and a feeling he would vomit soon, he cast the bot to the ground and turned it off before casting himself onto his bed—back first.

The scene of him pushing down Kuki kept replaying so many times, it was almost as if it was the thing he had been mad about all along. It made his stomach turn and his body shake. Her tears so clear in his memory, it stabbed at his heart and made him wish he had been able to just tear himself out of her grip, or at least explain to her why he needed to be alone and he would be back for her.

-_Why?_- He though, turning to his side and curling into a ball. Why had he hurt her so badly instead of just thinking, instead of just being so stupid.

Regretfully, he realized that he could never undo this action, it was done and could not be changed.

* * *

**Rewritten. Hope you liked it :)**

**Criticism and/or advices on improvements is/are highly welcome, and appreciated :3**

**~*~TippierCoffee~*~**


	2. Five in despair

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr. Tom Warburton does

Numbuh five; Abigail "Abby" Lincoln January 5th

Numbuh two; Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. February 2nd

Numbuh four; Wallabee "Wally" Beetles March 4th

Numbuh one; Nigel Uno April 1st

Numbuh three; Kuki Sanban May 3rd

Enjoy :)

* * *

Five in despair

The lazy morning sun was shining through her window, she had forgotten to close the curtains the night before. She looked opened her eyes, sat up and around in her room carefully

It was all there.

Maybe it had just been a dream?

Numbuh one leaving and numbuh four yelling at numbuh three and pushing her down on the floor -Impossible- she thought and rubbed her eyes as she sat up

She looked at her night table and there were numbuh one's shades

-So... The thing about numbuh one leaving was real... But that other thing MUST have been a dream- She nodded and walked towards the kitchen

On her way through the TV room she spotted a silhouette in the couch

A skinny girl with a too big green blouse

-Kuki... That's right...- She remembered now, the thing she wished to be a dream

Numbuh three had cried her heart out and when numbuhs two, and five herself tried to cheer up the Japanese girl she had placed her self on the couch and continued to cry.

Numbuh five felt a lump in her stomach when she thought about how much she had tried to cheer up her friend without luck. She had left numbuh three alone on the couch that night to go to her room to think but she fell a sleep in the progress.

The lump in her stomach grew, she was a terrible friend how could she just fall a sleep like that when her friend needed her?

She felt like crying

She let numbuh one leave

She just watched as numbuh four pushed down numbuh three, and finally

She had just left numbuh three alone after wards

How could she?

How could she have let all of this happen without doing anything to stop it?

Numbuh five heard a sound from the kitchen, she stopped her thoughts and listened

Someone walked around in there.

"Numbuh three?" she asked uncertain

"Hm?.." a little voice came from the couch

"Do you know who's in the kitchen?"

"Hm?" the Japanese girl sat up

Numbuh five could clearly see that she had been crying and she looked sleepy

"I didn't see" numbuh three said "But he woke me up"

Woke her up?

So she did sleep even though all that stuff happened?

"Wanna go with numbuh five to the kitchen?"

"Sure"

The Japanese girl got up from the couch and the two girls walked out to the kitchen just to find numbuh four playing with his breakfast, he looked up when he hard the two girls entering the kitchen

First he meat numbuh five's eyes then numbuh three's

He looked down again.

Numbuh five saw numbuh three ruffle a little with her sleeves

"Goo... Good morning Wally"

-Say what?- she didn't get it

Numbuh three would talk to him even though he had been so rough with her?

He stood up to throw out his breakfast which he hadn't touched

"Don't trow that out!" numbuh five heard her self say "You haven't touched it! Numbuh five will eat it." she looked at the boy

He met her eyes and brought the plate back to the table

"... Good morning numbuh three..."

-That took him long enough- she thought and looked at the boy in disbelief,

Numbuh four didn't look at numbuh three, only at the floor

Numbuh five didn't dare to sit down to eat the breakfast, she wanted to be there if numbuh four tried anything.

"Ano-ne" Numbuh three said, starting in Japanese but changing it to English "I'm sorry"

-Come again?- she stared at the Japanese girl

Why was she apologizing?

Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"I'm the one who should be saying that" numbuh four said

-You got that right!-

She felt like slapping him with her hat but something told her to see this finish.

Numbuh four met numbuh three's eyes slowly, she saw his eyes was filled with sorrow

Or was it regret?

She looked from numbuh four to numbuh three and numbuh three was; blushing?

Numbuh five once again felt terrible, she stood unable to move

She knew numbuh four wouldn't act what he thought of as weak in front of others, only numbuh three at occasions. But she got her self a surprise.

"I know what I did yesterday was wrong" numbuh four started "But I tried to warn you and I couldn't control it... Sorry"

Numbuh had to fight back a jaw drop as an awkward silence filled the room, she felt like saying something she just didn't know what

"It's okay" she heard from her left and looked at numbuh three

The Japanese girl smiled her usual smile whilst blushing

What a relief it was to see her smile again.

"I'm in my room" numbuh four said

Both her and numbuh three nodded slightly but numbuh four didn't move

-What's that fool just standing around here for?- she thought as she could do nothing but observe

She followed his eyes to numbuh three

-What's up with the staring boy?- she raised an eyebrow

"You should get some sleep numbuh three" numbuh four said, starting to head out to the TV room so that he could get to his own room

She looked shocked at the Japanese girl who just nodded with a short "M" in agreement.

So numbuh three didn't sleep anyways?

Even though she told her that she did?

Why didn't she see that?

She felt the lump in her stomach returning, she was no leader

Only a failure

She walked off to her room hearing numbuh three call out her name in the distance

-A leader is supposed to be able to tell that kind of stuff- she thought

Once again leaving numbuh three behind

* * *

**RE-WRITTEN  
**

**End of chapter two of "Learning to love you"**

**Criticism and/or advices for improvement is/are highly appreciated :3  
**

**~*~TippierCoffee~*~  
**


	3. Two cheers her up

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr. Tom Warburton does

Numbuh five; Abigail "Abby" Lincoln January 5th

Numbuh two; Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. February 2nd

Numbuh four; Wallabee "Wally" Beetles March 4th

Numbuh one; Nigel Uno April 1st

Numbuh three; Kuki Sanban May 3rd

Enjoy :)

* * *

Two cheers her up

He rubbed his eyes with a sleepy yawn. He hadn't had much of sleep last night, too much had happened in one day.

How could Wally just have pushed down the Japanese girl like that?

To be honest he really thought that the only one unaware of numbuh four's feelings was numbuh three her self.

He got up slowly, not wanting to think too much about it, these kind of problems were usually solved by the two operatives themselves one way or an other.

He was now dressed and started to walk towards the kitchen, when a gloomy numbuh five passed him by. He looked a little at her, this was unusual of her.

Of course she wasn't the most cheerful of them, but it sure didn't look like her to be gloomy either, as he followed her with his eyes he decided to try and speak up for the first time since yesterday.

"Numbuh five?" he asked not too loud but loud enough for the girl to hear him.

She turned her head but didn't reply, she didn't even look at him.

He decided to walk towards her

"Something wrong?" he asked her, even though he knew the answer.

This stupid question of the world, just coming out automatically exactly like how you always ask a person who just got hurt 'are you okay'. He never really understood why anyone ever asked these kind of questions, a reflex perhaps?

"No... Numbuh five's not all right" she finally replied still looking gloom and depressed.

He was unsure whether to ask this or not, but decided that he would never get any answers by just looking at her.

"Why?... I mean... What happened?"

Still moving closer until he was in front to her.

"Numbuh five just found out that she might possibly be the worst leader ever... She doesn't even deserve the title 'leader'" Said the girl talking to the floor more than him.

He never knew why but it really pained him to see her like this, he had never seen her like this before. And now there she stood looking like she couldn't even think clear.

This wasn't the numbuh five he knew, the numbuh five he knew was always energetic and full of ideas and plans, capable of solving pretty much everything that puzzled everybody else.

"What are you talking about?" he said raising his voice in disbelief "I bet you'll be a good leader!"

He smiled his usual quirky smile, she looked a little at him not caring to return the smile.

"Well I'm not really starting out good" she said.

He raised an eyebrow "What do you mean? We haven't had any missions yet"

He wouldn't describe him self as stupid but now he just couldn't seem to piece together what she was talking about.

"Being a leader is not only about the missions numbuh two" she snapped at him accidentally "It's also about keeping the team together, and numbuh five can't even tell if someone's got their sleep or not!" she yelled showing her left hand out to the air.

He winched a little by her voice raising, closing one eye but still looking at her with the other, a habit of his he found weird him self, not like closing one eye would make a thing less scary.

"What do you mean by that?"

The girl waited a little before answering, he got relieved when she didn't yell this time.

"Seems like numbuh three didn't sleep at all last night" she said shortly.

He looked at her a little and then his thoughts just flew out of his mouth before he could even think about what he was really saying.

"Well I dunno about you, but I myself would probably also have some trouble sleeping if my best friend threw me to the ground" he looked at the girl in front of him who looked like she was about to cry, an even more unusual thing of her to do.

But then he realized the words he had just spoke and covered his mouth.

Really why was it that people always did these kind of things _after_ it was too late?

"I'm sorry numbuh five I didn't really think about what I was saying" he said quickly putting a hand on her shoulder in hope to comfort her, a thing he never really thought he was too good at.

"No it's okay boy, at least you're trying, that's more than numbuh five can say she's doing"

"I don't believe you" he said shortly "I bet you are trying as hard as you can"

But it's not hard enough!" she snapped at him, interrupting his words.

He was starting to feel hopeless, now he could almost imagine how numbuh four felt every time he accidentally made numbuh three mad or sad, this sure wasn't as easy as the short Aussie always made it seem. Then he thought of something, it was almost too stupid that he hadn't thought of it before now.

"Look numbuh five, if numbuh one thought you wasn't suited for this job, would he then ever leave it to you?"

She looked a little at him but he never really cared to let her answer

"No right? The reason he let you in charge is because he believes in you, so I suggest you do so as well, you'll see! Give it some time and you might become a human lie detector one day!" he smiled his quirky smile but he was really anxious right now.

If this didn't work he could just pack up his things and give up right there and then and forever.

The girl didn't give him a reply right away, making him more and more anxious by the moment

-Oh please work, please work, please work!- he was panicking now, a thing he luckily didn't have to do because in that moment he saw the afro-American girl give him a smile.

"You're right numbuh two, numbuh five'll try harder"

He smiled at her "See? Not so hard right?"

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to deal with the two love birds" she said sniggering, referring to numbuhs three and four.

They couldn't help but to laugh at her little statement.

Numbuh two felt a thousand times better knowing that numbuh five was her usual self again, and went on with what he was supposed to do in the first place. To get breakfast.

But before he got to take too many steps she stopped him

"Numbuh two?" he looked back at her "Thank you" she smiled at him and then she walked towards her room.

* * *

**RE-WRITTEN  
**

**End of chapter three of "Learning to love you"  
**

**Criticism and/or advices on improvement is/are highly appreciated  
**

**~*~TippierCoffee~*~  
**


	4. Three's confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr. Tom Warburton does

Numbuh five; Abigail "Abby" Lincoln January 5th

Numbuh two; Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. February 2nd

Numbuh four; Wallabee "Wally" Beetles March 4th

Numbuh one; Nigel Uno April 1st

Numbuh three; Kuki Sanban May 3rd

Enjoy :)

* * *

Three's confusion

She still stood in the kitchen, not knowing what to do, numbuh four had told her to go to bed but she was so hungry and numbuh five hadn't eaten the Rainbow munchies like she said she would. She looked a little at the bowl belonging to her best friend Wally and then she decided that if no one else was gonna eat it, she was. No way she was going to let something as wonderful as Rainbow munchies go to waist, so she sat down on the chair and began eating, how she loved the sugary taste of the multicolored flakes, and their shapes really added a lot more sugar to it, with their cute heart and star shapes. This was also the only Rainbow monkey related item that Wally actually liked, probably not for the same reason as her, but it still made her happy to know that they could share something just once in a while.

She heard someone shuffle inside the kitchen and quickly popped up her head to see numbuh two entering, she got a little disappointed and had a little sting of guild in her heart, not that she didn't want to see numbuh two but she was kinda hoping for it to be Wally, the thought made her blush a little, what was it about him anyway? She shook her head and decided she didn't want to think too much about it "Good morning numbuh two" she said in her usual happy-go-luck high-pitched voice, the boy turned to look at his smiling friend "Good morning numbuh three... How are you feeling?" she looked a little confused at him until she realized that he was referring to the little confrontation she and Wally had had last night "I'm fine, thanks for asking" she said smiling brightly and continued to eat. She was really feeling rather cheerful knowing that she and Wally had solved their problem, he always seemed to care in his own way, which sometimes would leave her heartbroken, but she always forgave him when she saw his eyes with concern and regret after doing something. She never really understood what it was, but something about him just always made her forgive him.

She drifted off in to her own little daydream without realizing, and soon she started to play with her breakfast the way Wally had been doing when they met him in the kitchen just this morning, she had completely forgotten about numbuh two when he suddenly made a statement "You look rather cheerful numbuh three" she snapped out of it and looked quickly at him "Hm?" he laughed a little at her " I mean you were sitting and smiling weird at your breakfast" he laughed a little more, she couldn't help but get a little angry with him, not much but just a little, she pouted slightly and finished eating, by the time she put the plate to the dishwasher he started to eat -That numbuh two- she though, with a hint of annoyance as she set the course to her room.

Walking in her own thoughts she didn't watch her steps, not that she didn't know she was passing his room but being in her own thoughts she actually forgot that getting to her room meant passing by numbuh four's room.

Still pondering about what it was about him that made her forgive him so fast she suddenly bumped in to something, or actually someone, someone who caught her before any of them fell.

"I'm sorry" she said looking up at who she had bumped in to, and there he stood holding on her shoulders, it was him who had caught her before she fell. She looked surprised into his emerald green eyes and felt a heat beyond compare spread across her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going" she said as he let her go "It's okay" his thick Australian accent replied back at her.

Maybe it was the way he said everything to her that made her forgive him so quickly?

She drifted off again

"Numbuh three?" he interrupted her thoughts, she looked up at him. Looking closer he looked like someone who just had the best ten minutes of sleep ever "You look like you're falling a sleep" he said laughing lightly.

Maybe it was his way of laughing that made her forgive him so quickly?

"Well... I was hungry so I ate the plate numbuh five said she'd eat" she said smiling a little at him, he looked concerned at her.

Maybe it was the way he looked at her that made her forgive him so quickly?

"And you were on your way to bed right?" he said with a strict undertone and a concerned expression on his face "Of course I was silly" she said smiling brightly at him. He looked suspiciously at her "What?" she exclaimed while looking confused at him "You're absolutely sure you were going to sleep numbuh three?" he asked her again "Yes!" she was getting a little annoyed, both at him questioning her, but also because she just realized something. He hadn't called her Kuki all day, of course it was only around 9 am. but she already missed the word of her name coming from him.

Maybe it was the way he spoke her name that made her forgive him so quickly?

Suddenly she felt him pushing her gently towards her room "What are you doing?" she asked flustered "Making sure you go to sleep" he shortly replied back, and with that said he followed her in to her room and left her sitting on the bed while he himself went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

She didn't care to change in to her night wear, so instead she picked up an orange rainbow monkey and lay down on her bed embracing it tightly in to her.

How it bothered her to hear him call her 'numbuh three' rather than 'Kuki'

Why did she want him to use her name so badly any way? Not like the world would go under if he never used her name again, she let out a sigh. What was it she had felt when he caught her any way? She remembered staring in to his emerald green eyes and felt that heat caress her cheeks again, she held her hands on them, they were not warm on the outside but she could definitely feel them burning -What's wrong with me- she thought as she turned to her other side, her Rainbow monkey caught between her elbows, she looked at it. Orange... Like his hood sweater, it really looked so warm, sometimes she would think about 'borrowing' it while he was sleeping, just to feel how warm it was, maybe it would even smell like him, that special scent he had, the heat in her cheeks increased -Come on Kuki, it's just Wally!- she thought furiously and embarrassed.

Just Wally... The sentence seemed to be echoing in her head as she figured out why she always forgave him so fast... Simply because he was just Wally, her best friend who was always there for her in his own furious way.

And with those thoughts in mind she drifted off to sleep, the sleep she never had last night.

* * *

**End of chapter four of "Learning to love you"**

**Criticism and/or advices on improvement is/are highly appreciated :3**

**A/N: Damn, I had been talking so much about _Again_ that I thought I was re-writing that story, so I accidentally re-wrote three chapters of _Again_.**

**So this chapter will be re-written next Saturday, and as a "repayment" I'll post the three edited chapters of _Again_ instead :)**

**~*~TippierCoffee~*~**


	5. Wally's confession

Written by: TippierCoffee

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr. Tom Warburton does

OBS: I took the liberty of making up their birthdays.

Numbuh 5: January 5th

Numbuh 2: February 2nd

Numbuh 4: March 4th

Numbuh 1: April 1st

Numbuh 3: May 3rd

Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter: Two years later

Wally's "confession"

They were back at the tree house after yet an other mission, numbuh five had really gotten a hang of this whole leader thing. He would still feel like beating up numbuh two for telling numbuh five she could become a human lie detector 'cause indeed she had become. She just needed to look at someone for one second to know if they were lying or not. That numbuh two.

They had all turned twelve by now, even numbuh three being the youngest of them, she was almost what? Two months younger than him or something?

In his opinion the only positive thing about being twelve was that he had had the meanest growing spurt the last two years, which now made him the same hight as numbuh three, of course it hurt as hell, but people could no longer call him shorty like they always had, because suddenly he wasn't all that short.

As tall as numbuh three... Come to think of it he had never used her name ever since numbuh one left... Come to think of it he hadn't used any names ever since numbuh one left, maybe occasionally in school, and even there he called numbuh three by her last name rather than her first; Sanban...

Was it really that hard to use her name? He had done it before... What was it that had drove him to stop using her name really?

She always seemed to become so sad whenever he talked to her just because of him not using her name anymore, she had even told him to stop calling her 'Sanban' or 'Numbuh three' and start calling her 'Kuki' again, and when he didn't she simply ignored him.

Not like he didn't want to use her name he just... Couldn't... And it always made him feel so badly whenever he didn't use her name, because she would be sad and that was the worst thing he knew in the world. He gazed a little at her as she talked with numbuh five, she too had grown and he had grown in tact with her. In fact everyone had grown, not only physically but also mentally.

Everybody always told him that he was taking everything a little more seriously, one day numbuh two had even told him that he missed the old numbuh four who couldn't even put two and two together, of course this had offended him a little, everybody knew that two plus two added up to four... Right?

He counted again and was satisfied when he got the same result three times in a row.

"... you think so Wally?" he snapped out of it and looked at the Japanese girl "Hm?" "I said: Don't you think so Wally?" he looked confused at her "Think what?" "That it was a funny mission" she said smiling brightly at him, he shrugged a little "I guess it was okay" not like it was their first time to ever beat a villain or two.

She still looked at him "What?" he said looking questioning at her, she hesitated a little "Nothing" she said with a sad expression. Was this something she enjoyed doing? Making him feel guild every time they talked together, they were still very good friends, he had just stopped using her name.

When he thought about it he noticed that she still used his, a little blush spread across his cheeks.

"Numbuh four, can numbuh five talk to you?" the afro-Amarican girl looked at her Australian friend "'Course" he said shortly and followed her to her room, curious looks from numbuhs two and three followed them.

"What's up with you guy?" they had just got inside the girl's room "What do you mean?" he looked a little flustered at her "Do you even know how sad numbuh three is?" he got even more confused "I don't understand where you're going" he said shortly and honestly "Why aren't you calling her Kuki any more?" "What?" "Numbuh five said: Why aren't you calling numbuh three Kuki any more?" "None of your busyness!" he was getting angry "It's tearing her heart a part" "I know!" he paused a little and looked down "I know..." an awkward pause followed "But it's none of your cruddy busyness" he said, he could feel the girl's gaze, he felt like she was staring him down.

"You mind telling numbuh five anyway?" he was getting impatient "Why do you need to know?" "'Cause numbuh three comes in every day and cries! That's why!" they were screaming at each other, and her words broke him down "... Numbuh three is crying every day?" he felt hopelessly depressed "More or less" numbuh five exclaimed "... But... Why?" "Because you won't use her name, that's why" she really didn't rap it in that numbuh five "It's not that I don't wanna use her name" he sat down on one of her chairs "It's not?..." she said as she sat down across of him "... That I don't wanna use her name" he said again, wondering whether to continue or not "Numbuh four, why don't you just tell her?" "Tell her?" "Oh stop denying it you! Everybody but her knows that you're in love" "Am not!" the blond boy practically screamed at his friends as his cheeks started to burn "Don't even go there" She said as she looked at the boy who knew he was defeated, and he knew she could see it on him. She continued her questioning "I mean, how hard can be boy?" -'how hard can it be'? easy for her to say- he thought as anger and embarrassment mixed together, he decided to talk there was no point in hiding it anyways "It's hard..." he didn't look at her "... It's really not as easy as you think... First of all I tried to tell her a cazillion times" he said showing a finger in the air while standing up and raising his voice a little "Second of all..." he said raising yet another finger "Second of all..." He lowered his voice "... We'll forget it... And each other... We won't even know that the other existed... It'll break her down if I told her and then got decommissioned two months before her, she'll have to actually watch me forget about her, and forget that I ever told her how much she means to me... That's how hard it can be!" he sat down again not daring to look at numbuh five, but he continued "The biggest reason I never told her that I... love her..." a deep red blush came across his cheeks "Is because it'll break her down once I turn thirteen" he still didn't look at numbuh five, none of them moved, not before they heard a silent sob in the doorway. They looked at numbuh fives door and inside the room stood numbuh three, they had never heard her come in, nor did they know how long she had been standing there, but one thing they knew; she had heard Wally's confession, the boy was blushing like mad.


	6. Abby's last leader job

Written by: TippierCoffee

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr. Tom Warburton does

OBS: I took the liberty of making up their birthdays.

Numbuh 5: January 5th

Numbuh 2: February 2nd

Numbuh 4: March 4th

Numbuh 1: April 1st

Numbuh 3: May 3rd

Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

Abby's last leader job

The past few weeks had been so awkward, especially for Wally and Kuki.

Abby however had convinced them to talk matters over, she knew if they couldn't communicate then their teamwork would be really bad, and this team needed to stick together as much as possible, especially now when the newly graduated Cadettes, who was going to be the new sector V, had begun moving in.

Both the new sector V and the remaining soon-to-be-teens sector V had to share rooms, so that Wally and Hoagie was sharing and Abby and Kuki was sharing.

On the girl's behalf this had begun turning more and more into a slumber party, well that was mainly caused by Kuki's never ending talking about how Wally and her was sorting things out, and now he called her by name again, and now he did this, and now he did that.

Abby shook her head a little at how annoying it had been at the start, but now she had gotten so used to it, that she fell asleep to Kuki's blabbing.

Especially the Christmas had been extremely awkward for sector V, which now had nine members.

They didn't really know what to talk about and had mainly just stick to themselves, the only time they really communicated was on missions, and even there it was awkward and confusing.

See the new sector V leader was trying to lead simultaneously with numbuh five, which usually caused the two-in-one sector to split up. This strategy had, however, turned out to be extremely effective since they could ambush and do more surprise attacks on their enemies.

She looked out the window of the tree house, which was nicely decorated for new years.

There was frost on the grass outside, making it shimmer like a thousand crystals, the hamster's were doing over time to keep the tree house heated, and in return Kuki gave them extra snacks, which was causing more and more of them to become fat, but they seemed happy enough though.

Sigh. -New years- Abby thought as she placed a hand on the frozen window and looked out at the sky, sadness and angst running her brain -Guess Abby's going 13 soon- she sighed yet again and looked down.

Everyone from sector V knew the truth about how Abby was going 13 soon, Kuki had handled it rather weird, she had gone extremely hyper and stayed as much by Abby's side as possible, always asking Abby to play tea party instead of Wally. Wally did seem to be a little lonely when Kuki was not bugging him, but he knew why she was so clingy to Abby so it never really bothered him all that much.

Hoagie had tried to make pun after pun and of course no one but him would laugh, but it was nice to know that he was trying to cheer them up about what was going to come soon.

Wally had stayed pretty much to himself, only communicating with Abby when they were on missions, he was never really good with these things, but he was trying his best by isolating himself.

Not that Abby would blame him for his reaction, people reacted differently to loosing people, but she couldn't help but to be a little nervous, what about when Wally was going to be decommissioned? Would he then ignore Kuki who by then would be the only preteen operative but himself?

Abby shook her head a little, why was she even thinking about this? Oh yeah that's right, she was the leader, it was her job to worry, but also these people were her closest and dearest friends, who wouldn't worry?

The two-in-one sector V had decided to do each their new years celebrations, the new sector V had gotten the living room to crash in since they would need the space, and new years was a good way to get to really know one another. The preteen sector V had settled with having a little party in Kuki's and Abby's room, it was probably gonna be fun, after all they had decided to try their best to just enjoy the evening and forget that Abby's birthday was in six days.

"All right-y then!" A voice made Abby snap back to her senses, she looked at Hoagie who had entered the room with nachos and nacho cheese, at his heel came Wally and Kuki carrying some soda "Yes, we did make sure to give the Cadettes some" Wally said as he put the soda he had down to the floor "They were really happy with that" Kuki said smiling brightly as she also put her soda down on the floor, Abby smiled at her friends it really was nice that they all stayed so cheerful.

The only thing really missing in Abby's mind was Nigel, but then again they had agreed shouting 'Happy new year Nigel' to the moon, or in that direction. On Kuki's request of course.

They had also received an order from numbuh 362 herself that after this day all the missions would belong to the new sector V, but they would be free to stay in the tree house until their 13th birthdays.

"Wah! We gotta hurry" Kuki exclaimed as she pointed at the clock which read 11.58 pm, two minutes to new years, sure it would have been nice spending it with your family, but they had convinced their parents that they wanted to celebrate together for once.

The preteens started pouring the nachos up in a bowl and the nacho cheese in another bowl, they also purred the soda into some plastic cups and passed them on until all four of them had a cup in hand.

"Ooh, and we gotta get ready to shout happy new year to numbuh 1" Kuki squealed cheerfully making her teammates laugh.

The clock on the wall struck twelve and people started sending fireworks to the sky, the four friends stood outside on a huge balcony in front of the girl's room to observe the fireworks.

"Beautiful as always" exclaimed Hoagie showing a few nachos in his mouth "Happy new year numbuh one1!" Kuki practically screamed at the top of her lungs as she waved her hand above her head with a huge grin on her face. Both Wally and Hoagie, who stood on each their side of the happy-go-luck Japanese girl had to rub their ears a little from the pitch of her voice.

"Yeah happy new year numbuh 1" Wally said "No you have to yell it" Kuki said turning to him "Other wise he won't hear you. And then you have to wave your hand like this" she continued while starting to wave her hand above her head with a smile on her face, except she was so close to Wally that she ended up hitting him in the head. "Ow!" Wally said rubbing his head as Kuki took her hands to her mouth "What was that for?" "Sorry" she said looking worriedly at him "It wasn't on purpose".

Hoagie and Abby couldn't help but to laugh at the sight -Happy new year y'all- Abby thought as she took a sip of her soda and continued observing the fireworks -Guess my last leader job was to throw a good new years party-.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the very late update, I hit a writer's block on this chapter and what it should be about.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed it even if you had to wait for like 100 years *sweat drop***

**~*~ TippierCoffee~*~**


	7. Hoagie's decommissioning

Written by: TippierCoffee

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr. Tom Warburton does

OBS: I took the liberty of making up their birthdays.

Numbuh 5: January 5th

Numbuh 2: February 2nd

Numbuh 4: March 4th

Numbuh 1: April 1st

Numbuh 3: May 3rd

Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

Hoagie's decommissioning

All they had been doing lately was hanging in the tree house or go out for ice cream, maybe on occasions they would go to a theme park, to Kuki's disappointment neither of the guys wanted to go to the rainbow monkey sugar land.

Abby had been decommissioned long ago and Hoagie was up, Wally had been bitter lately, but he had decided to take up on Abby's last advice to him which was, to not isolate himself and just enjoy the time he had with his friends.

"_Do you want another sector than your own to witness your decommissioning up front and center?"_

A tear showed in his eyes as he heard numbuh 362's voice loud and clear in his head, he looked at his birthday cake

"_No... I only want numbuhs three and four there... They are my best friends"_

And here they were sitting across of him next to each other, fighting back tears as the candles shone brightly as if there was something to celebrate. Not that he hated birthday's, but this one he could have lived without.

He knew how they were feeling, he had been sitting that same place together with Wally and Kuki almost a month ago when Abby had to be decommissioned, he knew how the lump of sorrow felt in your stomach and he knew how hard it was to hide away your tears, but you would do it anyways until your teammate was completely gone.

Wally and Kuki were the only operatives who was front and center for his birthday party, the other kids next door operatives who attended sat on the tribune. Why kids would want to watch this he never understood, he looked at his two friends.

The Japanese sat hugging a rainbow monkey tightly to her, she was pouting and her mouth was slightly twitching from trying to hold back a bawl that would drown the moon.

The Australian ill tempered boy seemed VERY interested in the wooden table which he was staring at with intensity, hiding his face away in his golden locks.

-Guess I know how it is to be in the hot seat now- Hoagie thought as he stared at the flames of the candle on his birthday cake. The flames were dancing and shimmering, it looked almost hypnotizing, and it would probably make him feel warm inside was it not for the '13' sign, on which the candles were placed on top of. He let out a loud sigh as he opened his mouth to speak to his soon-to-be-forgotten friends "So..." he said with a raspy voice, clearing his throat "You two gonna be alright all by yourselves?"

Kuki looked up at him tears starting to form in her eyes "Well the new sector V is there, but it's gonna be quiet without you" she said with a shaky voice "I almost think I'm gonna miss your jokes" Wally said as he finally built up his courage to look his friend in the eyes, he was trying his hardest to fight back his tears, though it was clear to see that the tears had a battle of their own to be free to run on the cheeks of the Australian guy.

"Maybe we'll meet again in the future" Hoagie said as he flashed the best smile he could manage on this sad day "That would be so great" Kuki cheered a tear strolling down her right cheek, but non the less she was smiling her best too "Though we won't remember each other we could become friends again, you never know" Hoagie said as his grin turned into a sad smile and he felt a tear from each eye trailing their way down his chubby cheeks.

"Yeah... Guess that'd be nice" Wally said putting his focus back to the table, obviously to hide the fact that tears were running free from his eyes by now, but he had his voice in full control so far.

"Numbuh 2" Numbuh 362 came up and sadly put a hand on his shoulder "It's time" her eyes dropped a little as she backed away to let the remaining team give their last goodbyes to each other

"Well..." Hoagie said "You two take care of yourselves and stick together okay?" he laughed a little"Mhmm" numbuh three said with a smile, but tears were painting trails down her cheeks, falling out of her eyes like waterfalls "Sure..." Wally said with a tiny voice that was impossible to recognize, it almost sounded like it was cracking over, which it probably was.

"Well..." Hoagie got up to give numbuh four a pad on his back and numbuh three a quick hug "Hopefully we'll see each other somewhere in the future, and if we don't it's been fun knowing you" he blew out his candles and followed numbuh 86 into the decommissioning chamber.

Yet another one from the team had disappeared and the two remaining members walked home together in silence, their tears streaming out of their eyes and soaking their faces in the cool breeze of the evening.


	8. Kuki's decision

Written by: TippierCoffee

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr. Tom Warburton does

OBS: I took the liberty of making up their birthdays.

Numbuh 5: January 5th

Numbuh 2: February 2nd

Numbuh 4: March 4th

Numbuh 1: April 1st

Numbuh 3: May 3rd

Enjoy :)

* * *

Kuki's decision

It had been way too quiet since Hoagie left, Wally and Kuki had used most of their time to clear their rooms for the new sector V to move into. Kuki didn't really need to do that yet, she knew that, but she would be too lonely sitting in the tree house without any of her old friends around.

She didn't even see Wally that often at the moment, he was putting his distance to her by busying himself with clearing his room and what not, but from time to time she would still have him convinced to play tea party with her, or video games, or go out for ice cream and chase after the ice cream truck when the driver wouldn't stop.

Yes they were having their moments of fun and laughter and Wally would always be there for her when she really needed it. For now.

Wally's birthday was coming up soon and then there would be no one, she would have to make new friends, or try to become friends with her old friends, but then she'd probably forget them after decommissioning anyways.

Day after day she would use hours practicing her people skills in front of her mirror as if talking to someone else.

"Hi!" her voice chirped happily as she flashed a smile and waved cheerfully at her reflection "My name is Kuki Sanban I come from Japan..." no... that would be too long. She sighed as she looked at her reflection and tried again "Hi! My name is Kuki!... Good for you" she replied herself in another voice trying to put herself in a difficult situation. "Which class are you in?... I'm in Mr. Nose hair's class, not that it's any of your busyness" wow, her reflection was really rude "Really? I'm in that class too!... Whoopee for you..." she shuffled her sleeves nervously "Wanna go to class together?" she looked hopefully at her reflection then looked down again. This was silly. "Whatever" she replied herself, her reflection was really being rude.

What if she met someone in real life who was this rude? What would she do? Maybe she could ask Abby or Wally for help? Except she wouldn't remember neither of them, sigh "What am I gonna do?" she looked down at the floor and started to walk towards her bed with heavy steps "What if I won't make any friends? What if my friends already have new friends and won't talk to me even if I try? We could meet after decommissioning you know" she looked at one of her rainbow monkeys which was sitting at her right side "Yes we could... Maybe you're right... Maybe I'm just dreaming... But it would be nice if we met and became friends again" she picked up her rainbow monkey and hugged it tightly to her. "At least you'll always be my friend no matter what" she held out the rainbow monkey at arms length to flash a smile at it before hugging it tightly to her again.

What _would_ she do when Wally no longer remembered her? He was tough and wasn't too found of girls, becoming his friend again would probably be hard, unless his personality changed, she had heard that would happen to people when growing up.

Then maybe she would change into a real cranky head? -Hopefully not- she thought with a worried face as tears formed in her eyes and a lump formed in her throat.

Did she really have to see Wally disappear? Who would be there to comfort her afterwards? Why couldn't they just be decommissioned on the same day?

She hugged her rainbow monkey even more tightly as she kept thinking, tears falling freely from her eyes "That'd be nice" she thought out loud "Then it wouldn't be so hard to loose him, 'cause then I'd forget too" she sobbed a little as an idea started to form in her head, brightening her mood by the minute.

"Always-there-for-you rainbow monkey! I just had the greatest idea!" she squealed excitedly as she wiped her tears from her eyes, replacing the frown on her mouth with a smiled that widened more and more.

But would it work? Was it possible? It had to be! She wouldn't watch as she lost the boy who had told another girl the reason why he never said 'I love you' to her.

She looked concerned at her rainbow monkey "Maybe I should ask to be sure?... Ooh, I really hope it's possible" she started pacing back and forth on her floor, holding her rainbow monkey's hand in her own "But what if it's not" she said as she brought the rainbow monkey to an arms length to look at with concern in her face "What would I do then?"

She sad down on her bed with a heavy sigh, should she go ask? Would they laugh at her at the moon base for wanting this? Would they understand her? Would they let her do it? She let out another sigh, she was in despair, she had had an idea which had been a good idea for three seconds just to crush on her like broken glass, maybe she should ask Wally for advice? She looked at her rainbow monkey which was still in her hand. No, she would handle this herself, she couldn't keep relying on her friends who she'd forget anyways, it was time for her to prove to herself that she could take care of this herself.

She nodded at her rainbow monkey with a stern look "I'm gonna do it" then she put the teddy back down on her bed and left her house, headed for the tree house where she would 'borrow' a ship so she could go to the moon base and ask them the question.

* * *

"Well..." she looked up at numbuh 362 her eyes shimmering with hope "That is a rather unusual request you made there numbuh three" numbuh 362 finished off "I know" Kuki said to the supreme leader who was working overtime till they found a suited leader to take over. Kids next door guards were constantly at her site to make sure that she wouldn't try anything funny, she was after all a teen already. "Are you absolutely sure you realize what you are asking for?" numbuh 362 looked at the Japanese girl with flexed eyebrows "'Course I am" Kuki said a little offended, she wasn't stupid "I just..." she looked down "I don't wanna be alone... I don't think I can handle it, it's hard for me when I randomly see Abby and Hoagie because I know I can't say hi to them... I don't wanna be the only one who can remember... Even if it's just for two months I don't think I can handle it" her eyes started filling with water and her voice was getting shaky from the lump in her throat, she already felt so strangely empty not having all of her friends by her side "If there is anything I've ever wanted more than this" she said as she looked up at numbuh 362 with tears trailing down her cheeks "Then I don't know what it is... Well maybe except for limited edition rainbow monkeys" she finished off with a little laughter, making numbuh 362 chuckle lightly at her comment.

Numbuh 362 cleared her throat a little as she paced back and forth on the floor thinking about this rather unusual request, the rules didn't say anything about this being forbidden, younger operatives had asked for this because the missions had turned out to be too hard for them. She looked at the Japanese girl who wiped her tears away in the sleeve of her over sized green sweater.

Would she deny this girl, whom before crying, had her eyes filled with hope?

She stopped her pacing as she made up her mind "Okay numbuh three, I will meet your request with a yes".

Silence. She couldn't believe it, yes? Yes? Yes! She jumped up from her seat squealing in happiness "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she held numbuh 362's hands in her own as she jumped up and down in excitement whilst numbuh 362 just looked at her with a confused and amused look, normally an operative would be bumped about this kind of decision but not numbuh three, well she did have other reasons than so many others before her.

* * *

He was sitting at the round table staring at the candles on top of the '13' sign, he looked lonesome at the empty table. He didn't blame her for not sitting there, if he was her he would probably had stayed away too, but it still made him sad that she was not there to give him a last comment, to flash him a last smile, to give him a last hug, heck he wouldn't even mind it if she suffocated him with a hug right now. But she was not there, he was sitting alone at this table. The few kids next door operatives who attended sat on the tribune and he didn't even know half of them, if any at all.

"Numbuh 4" the new supreme leader came up to him, he looked like a pretty bossy and stern guy "It's time" Wally nodded a little before looking at the empty seat in front of him, if she had been there would he tell her to her face that he loved her? Probably not, it would only break her more down than it would do if she was merely attending. He made a wish before blowing out the candles -Make sure she stays happy- he blew making the flames of the candles turn into a dark gray smoke which was dancing in the non existent wind.

He got followed to the decommissioning chamber where a tiny silhouette stood before two chairs with her back to him. Wait... Two chairs? He squinted his eyes a little, the silhouette... It was "Kuki?" she turned around to face him with a magnificent smile on her face "Five minutes" the supreme leader said as he left the room where four guards were standing to make sure no one got any good ideas about escaping.

"What are you doing here?" he heard himself ask "Waiting for you silly" she said tilting her head, he didn't understand "Why are there two chairs in here?" he asked nodding at the chairs. As far as he was concerned, he was the only one with a thirteenth birthday today "Because I'm getting decommissioned too" her smile remained, even her eyes sparkled with happiness. "But why? It's not your birthday yet" "I know" she sat down on one of the chair's arms and motioned for him to come over "But I don't wanna be alone... It'd be too difficult for me..." she looked down at her feet and shuffled them a little nervously "So I requested to get decommissioned along side with you, and I got that request granted" she looked up at him again with a smile.

He was taken a little back "But why?" he asked again, there were so many things he didn't understand, and yet it felt like he actually did understand "I just told you silly" she said hopping back to her feet "I don't wanna be alone... Think of it as a birthday surprise from me" she said holding back tears only she knew were on their way, as she held out her arms as if to present herself.

Wally chuckled lightly "Weirdo" was the only thing he could manage to say "I thought you liked me that way" she laughed just to have him join her shortly after. Maybe he should tell her after all? "You know..." she broke his thoughts "I know you didn't actually tell me and I just over heard by coincident, but... I love you too" she looked up at him with now visible tears in her eyes.

He felt his own eyes well up with tears, but still he chuckled, if only she knew how much he wanted her to say that, he went over and hugged her "I love you" he whispered in her ear, she laughed, relieved that he didn't deny her tears falling freely from her eyes, tickling his neck.

She didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing, they pulled away and looked at each other for a few seconds before leaning slowly in, lips crashing carefully sending a feeling of static shock through their bodies, yet they were choking on the lumps in their throats and as they pulled away they had a competition of whom could make the biggest lake out of tears, yet they were smiling.

"Guess we'll forget together" Kuki said with a smile and a short chuckle making the tears stream faster down her cheeks "Yeah" he said with a short chuckle, which almost sounded like a snort, as he wiped away his own tears "Guess it's easier that way" he continued as he laughed or was he crying? Even he didn't know. Was this happy or sad? Should he laugh or cry?

Kuki went over and gave him a hug, it was so warm, so soft, so... Filled with love.

"Time's up!" the supreme leader came barging in, they separated and dried their tears away as they sat down and got the helmets strapped to their heads. Kuki looked over at Wally and reached out her hand "Let's forget together" he returned her smile fighting back new tears "Yeah" he said with a shaky voice as he took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "Hopefully we'll meet again" Kuki said "I sure hope so" Wally said as he looked into her eyes "I might be lucky and get another kiss then" he finished winking at her, making her blush.

Then the switch was thrown and everything went blank. They forgot, forgot the people they used to know, forgot the missions they used to do, forgot the lessons they had taught in the kids next door.

They even forgot what they had just learned. They had just learned how to love.

* * *

***sniffles* *wipes tears away from reading glasses and keyboard* I'm sorry, this was a little mushy yes?**

**I have to apologize to you for the wait, I got a little lazy and was a little unsure about how I should start this chapter *sweat drop***

**Anyways, this is the last chapter of "Learning to love you" (LTLY) now I can probably get to work on the others soon *nods***

**Criticism and advices for improvement are always appreciated :)**

**~*~TippierCoffe~*~**


End file.
